Spooky Kids
by cherrybombbecky
Summary: He was so surprised he barely noticed the cold wet lips run down to the fleshy part of his neck. He felt a sharp twinge of pain as the hollow yanked his hair to reveal more of Renji's throat and bit down. Renji yelled as his flesh tore under the hollow's teeth. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**When writing this story I was listening to 'Spooky Kids' by Itch. I normally don't listen to music like this but I love it. This isn't a song fiction it just helped the story along. **

**Also, many thanks to DIEREDPINAPPLE who always corrects my many mistakes. ****J**

**You all know I don't own Bleach, so off we go … … **

He dogged to the left. An orange flash slashed at a grotesque creature whose claws lashed out to where the orange blur was a millisecond before. A sickening wail echoed across Karakura town as Zangetsu tasted his prey. As the hollow dissolved before the narrowed brown eyes of the resent substitute Shinigami a familiar presence could be felt from the opposite rooftop.

The narrowed brown eyes soon found the owner of the familiar reitsu. A muscular shinigami sat on an air vent, seemingly relaxed and sneering across the expanse of grey buildings. The crimson hair that was tied back in it uniform fashion was perfectly accentuated by the jagged black tattoos that ran up his neck and down the visible part of his chest.

"Yo Ichigo." The usual cocky smile that the substitute was so used to was firmly set on the red-head's face.

"Renji! What the fuck are you doing? Enjoying the show? You could have helped." Ichigo snapped, his muscles immediately tensed and he gripped the hilt or Zangetsu until it sting the callused flesh of his fingers. Renji was the last person he wanted to see today. He just wanted to tear up a few hollows, vent some anger that he couldn't unleash anywhere else. He didn't want to tear up his cocky best friend; unfortunately Renji had an uncanny ability to know how to get right under Ichigo's skin.

"Jeez, what's up with you? Time of the month or something?" Renji drawled lazily from across the rooftops. When Ichigo didn't snap back immediately, Renji looked up to see him crouched on the concrete roof clutching his head. "Ichigo?"

He jumped across the rooftops to his friend. His eyes were wide, and mouth slightly open, he handsome face contorted with some kind of internal struggle. His teeth audibly ground together, his muscles flexed in his forearms as he clutched his head tighter. Renji touched the side of Ichigo's feverishly hot face that was covered in a film of sweat.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?!"

The boy was purposefully averting his eyes. Renji tried to twist his face so he could look at his friend.

"Don't!" Ichigo croaked pulling his head away. Renji just ignored him and pulled a little harder at Ichigo's chin. They're eyes met. Renji felt his blood run cold. Black was creeping across the whites of Ichigo's eyes and the chocolatey brown pupils were turning a sickly yellow.

"Get away. Now!" Ichigo snarled a warning as he desperately tried to keep hold of a last shred of sanity. The hollow was howling triumphantly in his head.

There wasn't time. Inhuman strength smashed Renji against the wall and pinned him in place with his throat. Ichigo cackled as if he was insane. No, it wasn't Ichigo. The sound came from the same body but it wasn't Ichigo's voice. This voice made Renji's skin crawl and the sour taste of bile rise in his throat.

"Who the fuck are you?" Renji yelled at the monster that had taken over his friend. Another sickening cackle and the hollow looked at Renji with a deadly sneer.

"A Shinigami that doesn't recognise a hollow eh? Or are you just playing fancy dress? You can call me King if you like." The voice echoed in Renji's ears. He struggled against the hollow. He was debating drawing Zabimaru but he was reluctant to attack the hollow as it was inside Ichigo's body. He couldn't kill the hollow without killing the man he had grown so attached to in the last few years.

The hollow pushed harder against Renji's throat. Renji brought his knee up and hit the hollows chest. It should have been knocked back a few meters, any normal Shinigami or hollow would have been. He saw a gust of air from the kick punch a whole into the metal air vent he was sat on before. The hollow just sneered more. Renji's eyes widened. He had been training for over a year and a half to fight someone at Aizen's level, how had that had no effect on the hollow?

The echoing voice chuckled seeming to comprehend Renji's thought process. "I'm King's power. What makes you think you could hurt me with that?"

The hollow manically cackled again. "Don't worry, you'll get King back. After I've done what he's too scared to."

"What are you going to do?" Renji bit back the sound of apprehension in his voice; he would never show his fear to this monster.

"You see, my kings as much of a monster as me. He's a killer just like you and he like blood just as much as me. He enjoys fighting; he enjoys tearing his enemies to shreds."

"No! Ichigo's not like that! He's a good guy. He's no monster." Renji was firm in his opinion. He was staring into those yellow eyes loathing them.

"Really? You think so? We're all just animals, we survive and thrive on instinct. But right now fighting's not what King wants." Contempt swam across the hollows face.

"What does your King want?" Renji snarled. The hollow moved his arm restraining the Shinigami to his muscled chest to keep him pinned. The pale face moved right next to Renji's and breathed into his ear.

"You."

Renji's eyes widened in shock. He was so surprised he barely noticed the cold wet lips run down to the fleshy part at the side of his neck. He felt a sharp twinge of pain as the hollow yanked his hair to reveal more of Renji's throat and bit down. Renji yelled as his flesh tore under the hollow's teeth. Suddenly the hollow was gone and was kneeling on the floor. He could hear Ichigo's voice again, he was screaming. He felt a trickle of hot blood trickle down his neck. It wasn't deep. He ignored the sting and looked down at Ichigo who was cowering on the floor.

Ichigo choked at the tangy metallic taste in his mouth. It was blood. Renji's blood. It was smeared across the lower half of his face, as crimson as the hair on his dear friends head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ichigo! Ichigo are you okay?" Renji was knelt at his side, concern etched onto his features. Ichigo stared incredulously back at the redhead.

"I just bit you on the throat and you're worried about me?!" He choked, still recovering from the hollows takeover.

"It wasn't you that bit me." Renji crossed his arms sternly and turned his head away so that his still shaking friend could recover. Renji heard a tearing sound and saw Ichigo tearing at his Shinigami uniform.

"What are you doing?" Renji grumbled. Ichigo gently pressed the bundle of black cloth against Renji's neck.

"I'm stopping you from bleeding to death, idiot." He continued to tend to the wound.

"It's only shallow, don't worry." He took the cloth from Ichigo's trembling fingers and sat crossed legged on the cold concrete. Ichigo took the hint and sunk down next to him. A minute passed in silence. Ichigo was twiddling his callused fingers.

"I thought you had a hold on that thing since the whole Aizen thing." Renji stated, although it was more of a question to get Ichigo to talk. Ichigo let out a long sigh.

"I did. It's always going to be a constant struggle with him though. Every time I'm angry and upset he tries to have his way. It's a 24/7 battle for dominance. The one who wins becomes 'king' in his world." Ichigo's eyes never left his hands. "I'm a monster Renji."

"Don't be fucking stupid, idiot." Renji sneered. "He's the monster not you."

"Renji, he's part of me. The things he wanted to do to you… … I could hear his disgusting damn thoughts in my head!"

"But he didn't. If he wanted to kill me, I would have been dead already." Renji was searching his companions face for emotions but Ichigo refused to look up.

"He didn't want to kill you." Ichigo said blankly. Renji frowned.

"Then what the hell did he want?"

"He wanted to fuck you."

Renji's mouth dropped open. _What? _His mind flashed back to the hollows garish yellow eyes that saw into his very soul. The hollow whispered. _"We're all just animals; we survive and thrive on instinct. But right now fighting's not what King wants." _If Ichigo was King, did that mean that he wanted Renji?

Ichigo flinched as he felt Renji's breath at his ear; he turned his head to see what Renji was doing. Warm lips crashed against his. Renji was startled by the coppery taste of his own blood on Ichigo's mouth; it sparked some insane primal desire from deep within him. He was brought back to his senses by a sharp pain that hit the side of his face. He fell backwards clutching his face. The tang of blood was renewed, only this time from a split lip. Ichigo was glaring at him, fists clenched. A small trace of crimson fluid shone on Ichigo's knuckles.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Ichigo spat. He was fuming. "I just bit a whole in your fucking neck! I'm not even in control of myself and you go and pull a stunt like that! Shocking me like that could have called the hollow out! Then he really would have fucked you up!"

Renji stepped back and watched Ichigo pacing in rage, his arms were shaking.

"You know what he wanted to do to you?" Renji's heart started pounding as Ichigo's voice took on an echoing resonance.

"Ichigo, calm down!" Renji pleaded.

"Calm down?! Calm fucking down?!" All of a sudden Ichigo froze on the spot. His muscles visibly relaxed and his head turned to look at Renji. Yet again Renji was looking into the eyes of a monster. Renji grabbed the hilt of Zabimaru.

"Relax, I ain't gonna kill 'ya." The hollows voice was full of lazy contempt. "Naaah, I just want to play a little."

The hollowfied Ichigo sat on the concrete again leaning back onto his arms. Renji smirked and scoffed at the hollow.

"Am I funny?" The hollow sneered back. "So you like the kid?"

The hollow was obviously referring to Ichigo.

"So what if I do? It's not your business." Renji growled.

The hollow cackled. "Of course it is! I am Ichigo after all! Jeez I have to do everything for this kid! I fight his battles when he's losing, he can't even admit to you what he feels!"

"What do you mean?" Renji was well aware the hollow could be lying, but why would he lie? "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm sick of the fucking rain! It's always pissing it down in his inner world. All because he wants your tight-little-ass." He accentuated the last three with a whisper, however the hollow looked earnest. Renji couldn't seem to find his voice. The hollow stood and slowly walked over to Renji. He began whispering in Renji's ear.

"Although, I could take you myself. I'd have no problem with that. My king might even enjoy it. He can see and feel every single thing I do." His voice was low and threatening. I sent chills down Renji's spine. A finger started tracing Renji's collar bone, Renji couldn't move. What Really frightened Renji was that he didn't want to.

"I promise I'll make it hurt."


End file.
